customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AtahiNuma
Me Hi! I'm AtahiNuma and this is my talk page. Feel free to express your feelings about this wiki here. Also, if you want to know my policy please visit the policy page at. Thank you for visiting my wiki.AtahiNuma 23:19, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Editing times I'm good between 4 and 6-ish pm my time. thats easiest for me, mainly 'cause its my "homework time". RE:Editing times Cool! That would be...9-11-ish my time. I'm usually done with scholl then, but I usually hit the sack at 10. how about we start a joint editing time...say...day after tomorrow? Let me know what would be best. Comedy Check out the Tom Wect Vs. Ji page I put some comedy into it. FEMTA invite Actually, Tom Wect is a member of DoSSoDI. He was recruited after Daran King somehow defeated him in battle. RE:FEMTA invite oh yeah... News on home page 2 contributors meaning you and me right? And we're starting the sight, and since its a wikia it is never finished. RE:News on home page Correct! New Challlenge Yang Jin has been challenged by Daran King at the Sky Towers arena. RE:New Challenge Cool! Challenge Could the battle between Daran King and Yand Jin be cannon? I was thinking it could be a 'dream' that Daran has. RE: Yeah, it could be a dream. That would actually be more realistic since they are from different time periods. recruit I got one of my friends to help out with our sites. (your welcome :P) RE:recruit thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! :D battles Sorry, but the "hoping he dosen't" thing is kinda old now. RE: Sorry Cool, it doesn't bother me. If you don't have any ideas for new heroes or villains just try and advertise this site in other wikias.Mind Lord 21:50, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry Make a page detailing (include stuff like # of contributors, and don't forget an in page link) customsuperheroes wiki on other wikias, if they delete it who cares? Also go on the forums and lay down advertisments. I've gone onto Marvel Database forums and placed an advertisment there in the general discussion category. I also think DC comics database, heroes wikia, anything like that. Front Page Notes Hey, on the front page you should have '''4 '''contributors, because me and PeanutFlipz contibuters, too. I just joined, but I think PeanutFlipz has been here for a month or so, at least. Just so ya know! Drasocon the Avenger 22:44, February 22, 2010 (UTC) 200 Man War (100 man war) That sounds interesting, but it'll be hard to do. I'm up for it. Hey man! -I have a question... does it nessasarily have to be superheroes? Because I thought of some characters who are very powerful that might not classify as superheroes but are good people. I wanted to know before I fully considered joining this wiki... 23:52, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey man! Yes! You can definately post them! This wiki is dedicated to custom characters with superpowers. You are welcome to post any character that falls under this criteria! --AtahiNuma 00:02, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! 00:17, March 4, 2010 (UTC) And just one thing... they're modeled to be for a manga/anime of any sort... so... yeah... 7_7 LOL fail emoticon... 00:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Manga? Do u draw? That would be cool! I have been hoping for another artist cause i know that eventually id have to draw all the guys. --AtahiNuma 01:22, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I wish I could.. The best I can do is Kirby stuff which brings me to my next question... would characters that are based off of something in a video game but are different be acceptable as well? I've got a villain idea and it involves a Waddle Dee from the Kirby series who is a complete psycho... 01:30, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Thats fine. But i would suggest putting that on a Kirby fan fiction, Kirby fanon, or Custom Kirby wiki. But u could put it here if it goes on a storyline other than kirby. --AtahiNuma 01:43, March 4, 2010 (UTC)